


Chris makes a list

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Ezra Standish, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Protective Chris Larabee, Short & Sweet, Young Vin Tanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Hi im looking for editor and beta. Just short stories. Thanks
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Kudos: 9





	Chris makes a list

Chris loved having everyone staying there with him at his ranch and one thing, was that he was learning about Ezra. Yes, Ezra was staying with them all and everyone still getting to know Ezra . However, fact remains that Ezra was a part of the family and team now.  
The things that Ezra was mystery that shocked him were one: Ezra didn't like eating meats of any kind. He liked fruits or seaweeds, which Chris found odd, but he would see him eating those things. Blueberries were his favorite type of fruit.  
The second thing was that he adored his horses He would seek his horse out and they would both hang out together. Chris really saw the sweetness in Ezra   
Thirdly, Ezra didn't like public speaking or Judge for that matter.   
The fourth thing was that Ezra liked cats. The first cat that Vin noticed was in the workshop that he and Chris used. The cat's name was Tony, and the next was Fed Ex They all ended up finding a few more cats.   
The fifth was that Ezra i hated going out in public or dealing with anyone from FBI. He shied away from them in public.  
The sixth thing that Chris found interesting was that Ezra really loved sushi. He didn't like any other kinds of meat, but he enjoyed sushi and fish. He liked fruits, but anything else, not so much, and he thought coffee was awful.  
And lastly, Chris found out that Ezra was abused by a past lover. Chris had overheard Vin and Ezra talking about it on the rooftop. Ezra seemed to be worried about Making Chris happy. Ezrs said he was fine, but he shared that today was the same day that their Ex was sent to prison.   
Chris was going to study these seven things that he learned about Ezra. How wonderful Ezra is.


End file.
